


Her Peasant

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Every Queen needs a Peasant sometimes.





	Her Peasant

Flirtation and teasing had formed into a relationship, although the relationship had changed a little since they first started to date and make love to one another. Even then sometimes the romance was not there and it turned into pure, needy, fucking. 

That was what it was this time. Charlotte had come home in a terrible mood, tears stinging her eyes although she refused to say what was bothering her. She had, however, dragged Fliss with her to the bedroom, seeing the girl’s slight smirk and knowing Fliss was willing to give her anything she wants. Tonight she wants a peasant. 

They strip, Fliss quick to obey when Charlotte’s hand tugs on the back of her hair, pulling her back so that she slides into place, Charlotte’s fingers, three of them, long and strong like the majority of Charlotte, slip inside her and Fliss moans, giving herself up to Charlotte all the same, hearing the word ‘peasant’ time and time again. 

She had come undone quickly, moving only when she heard a door slam, and sobbing. 

She had followed the woman, knocking on the door of the bathroom before slipping inside, shutting the door behind her even as she slipped down the wall beside Charlotte, letting the woman nestle against her. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now.”


End file.
